


Have You Lost Your Damn Mind?

by karcathy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika never thought he was afraid to die. What he didn't realise was how desperately afraid he was to lose Leorio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Lost Your Damn Mind?

Kurapika flinched as Leorio slammed the door behind him and stormed over to where he was standing – just barely, leaning against the wall for support, one hand pressed firmly against his stomach and the other braced against the table next to him.

“ _Have you lost your damn mind_?!” he yelled, his face close enough for Kurapika to feel flecks of spittle on his chin, “You don't return my calls for _weeks_ and you have the audacity to turn up like this? Out of nowhere?”

“Please,” said Kurapika weakly, too exhausted for a snappy retort, “I don't...”

“You could have _died_!” Leorio continued, as if he hadn't said anything, “You could still die! Is this all I am to you? Some kind of last resort?”

“I'm sorry,” he said, not quite able to meet Leorio's gaze, his voice almost too soft to be audible, “I just...”

“You idiot,” said Leorio, all the anger draining from his voice, replaced by a kind of flat despair, “Can you walk any further?”

Kurapika nodded, his eyes drifting shut.

“Come on,” said Leorio with a sigh, hooking Kurapika's arm around his neck and helping him along the corridor to the bathroom.

Kurapika let him support most of his weight, focusing on staying conscious. Leorio gently lowered him onto the toilet and knelt in front of him, tipping his chin up with one hand to make him look him in the eye.

“Stay with me,” he said gently, “Where are you hurt?”

Kurapika's eyes flicked down to his hand, pressed against his stomach, the fabric around it stained dark red.

“Can I take off your shirt?” Leorio asked, “I need to see how bad it is. You might need to go to a hospital. I'm not a doctor yet, you know.”

Kurapika hesitated, then nodded, tentatively removing his hand and then raising his arms above his head. He winced when Leorio pulled the fabric away from the wound, muttering an apology, and closed his eyes as he pulled his top over his head. Nervously, he opened his eyes, searching Leorio's face for a reaction, but his eyes were focused on the long narrow cut across his abdomen, completely ignoring his binder. He was thankful for that.

“This is bad,” Leorio said, reaching for the first aid kit he had stashed behind the sink, “It doesn't look too deep, but it's big. I think you're going to need stitches. You've lost quite a lot of blood.”

Kurapika nodded weakly.

“I'm going to clean it and put a dressing on it, but we need to go to the hospital,” said Leorio, “I don't know why you didn't go there first.”

Kurapika didn't reply – how could he? How could he find the words to tell him? He'd thought he was prepared to die, but he hadn't realised one simple caveat on his reckless desire: not without saying goodbye. He didn't know when Leorio had become so important to him; he didn't know when he'd started to care about the living as well as the dead. He didn't know when he'd started to fear two things instead of one, but he did know this: he was desperately afraid of losing the man in front of him.

“This will sting,” warned Leorio, pulling out a sterile wipe and gently cleaning around the wound as best he could.

Kurapika gritted his teeth, determined not to show any weakness. He watched as Leorio carefully pressed a pad to the wound and taped it down, frowning as the red stain started to show through almost immediately.

“Where else are you hurt?” asked Leorio, quickly scanning Kurapika for any more obvious injuries.

“That one was the worst,” Kurapika managed, his breath coming in short, sharp bursts, “I might... broken ribs.”

Leorio frowned, looking at his binder.

“Can this come off?”

Kurapika shook his head emphatically, his eyes drifting shut again.

“They'll have to take it off at the hospital,” he warned.

“Please... Don't.”

“Okay,” he said, and Kurapika was grateful he didn't push it any further, “Does anything else hurt?”

“Everything.”

“Anything that can't wait?”

He shook his head. He was bleeding from dozens of other small cuts, but most of them were small and had clotted already. Other than that, he just felt like his entire body had been run over by a steamroller.

“Let's get you to the hospital, then,” Leorio said, handing him his shirt, “You don't have to tell them what happened to you.”

“Thank you,” said Kurapika softly, pulling it on.

“I'm still mad at you, by the way.”

“I know.”

Leorio hesitated, then leant in, pressing a gentle kiss to Kurapika's forehead.

“If you die on me, I'll kill you,” he said, carefully picking him up bridal-style, “You're a damn fool, you know that?”

“I know,” said Kurapika weakly, letting his head drop backwards and his eyes drift shut.

Leorio paused, then sighed.

“I love you,” he said, so softly Kurapika wasn't sure he even heard it.

“I know,” he said, equally softly, “I'm sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks! Bella! For this tremendously angsty prompt! (#2 from this list http://karcathy.tumblr.com/post/141536038148/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you, feel free to send me more) I hope this hurt you :)


End file.
